A train-information management device monitors and controls on-vehicle devices. The train-information management device is provided in each vehicle of a train and generally includes a central device and a terminal device. The central device is provided in the vehicles at the ends of the formation, and the terminal device is provided in the intermediate vehicles. Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration example in which the central device is provided in a first vehicle of a train and the terminal devices are provided on other vehicles, respectively (see Patent Literature 1 described below).